Drifting With the Tides
by creep-stats3
Summary: Water and fire are a dangerous match. One could easily overcome the other. Demyx is determined to reach beyond the facade Axel constantly displays; even if it means getting burned.
1. Depth

Drifting With the Tides

Chapter One

Water is my element; its cools me, it warms me, it relaxes me; it's my essence and my weapon. I manoeuvre water at will like a tailor does fabric. I build it and dissolve it, and I can summon it from my body.

Like water, I'm flexible. I can mold myself to different situations and people. Loved by all and hated by few. Looked down upon and praised. I'm not perfect, and I can't pretend to be. I do my best as a person without a heart, but I remember what it was like so vividly that it's almost like I never lost my heart at all.

Due to my element, I'm a romantic, and my soul was born melodious. I love music, I love to listen to it and I love to make it. My general audience knows that my preferred instrument is my sitar.

I'm not good with words unless they're in lyrics, and I'm not good with emotions unless it's through notes. I express myself with rhythm and rhyme better than verbally.

Water is a difficult element. Depending on where it's found, it can be tranquil and alluring or dangerous and deadly. As such, my personality reflects that certain characteristic. I'm as pleasant as a bubbling stream on a sunny summer day or I'm as foul as a brutal storm on the black sea.

I'm not a fighter mind you; I much prefer pacifism, but I'm forced to do what I hate due to my position.

I'm not the kind of person who is easy to read, but I read others with ease. I attribute this also to my element. Water can mold itself so well that it understands the complex structures around it. Water is part of ninety percent of our planet, if not more. Due to this, I can see beyond the surface; in depths where few dare to tread, and few do it willingly. Ignorance is bliss, as the old saying goes, and that quote is pronounced rightly. The more I've come to understand, the less the world has impassioned me because I know what I will find under so many masks. There's not much to learn once you've uncovered a few personalities. Each person hides something great and dark in their hearts. This darkness spreads wherever it touches, and thus it has managed to taint my own soul. However, it will never consume me. It may inevitably influence me, but it will never take me. What I see I only keep to understand, and once it is understood, I put it away for when I might need it in the future. As a reference you might say.

But then there are times when you find a mask that isn't nearly as easily understood as the others. These personalities intrigue me and despite my reluctance, my curiosity is always stronger. The personality that I have yet to understand resides within the same walls I abide in. We are team mates, friends, but I still can't see beyond what he pretends to be, or maybe it's because he doesn't pretend. He is what I see and he hides nothing, but there is still so much to know. I know it goes deeper than what I already see… I can feel it, and I've learned to trust my instinct. It's never wrong.

This person has a flaring temper that is not easily assuaged. His eyes burn into me no matter what mood he displays. It's as though every word he says is pronounced with passion and feeling, as though every move is deliberate and purposeful. Heat radiates from him in waves; I can't see through his walls because there is too much to see in just a glance. He speaks little of himself and prefers to joke or rage. He has many layers yet to explore, and this idea excites me. I don't understand why I'm so entertained by the notion, by now I should be scarred from all the madness I've uncovered, but he's just such a puzzle to me… I'm attracted to his mystery more so than any other in the past. He hasn't realized this, of course, he is as observant as a broken sitar string is useful. He is intelligent, but his insight leaves something to be desired, and yet… Here I am wondering about him; questioning the motives and passion behind his every action.

He is ever weeping, this young man. He has tattooed tear drops under each eye. In prison this signifies that the person has killed someone if tattooed under the left eye, but he has one under each. I suspect that these tears have a deep significance for my companion. I don't have a clue as to what yet, but I will find out. Like the ocean crashes over and over against the rocks, I shall persevere and ware away his walls. I don't expect this to be easy on any account. Already I've watched him for too long and discovered nothing new, and I suspect that only observing won't be enough. I need to make direct contact with him in order to slowly relax his guard. I plan to sooth him with my languid rhythm and rhyme. I shall reach deep into his soul like no other has before, and hopefully, he will not reject me; if the latter does happen… Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

This mission is dangerous in the sense that I'm approaching my natural enemy. Fire and water are two elements that mix with difficulty. Despite that, we are friends. The question I pose is whether I dare to go deeper? His depths are like a volcano's, and should I not tread cautiously, this volcano might explode.

As I reflect upon this, I realize that I _want_ him to explode. I _want _him to burn me. I want him to _kill _me. Only then will I learn his inner secrets that I have had so little success discovering.

I lay back and strum distractedly at the strings tied tight over my sitar. My emotional flurry is draining, and my mind settles into a passive rhythm of calm. What used to be swirling hues of oranges, reds, blacks and yellows have faded into tranquil blue depths. I know my plan, and I know where to start. My hypothesis is that I'll come out victorious, but even scientists can be wrong, which makes my hypothesis all the more risky.

But I've already decided. I will go through with my plan, and I will do my best to succeed. Further thought is unnecessary in this position. I cannot attempt to predict my subject's reactions when I only know the surface. So I will not attempt to be overly strategic in my method. Like water, I'll just drift with the tides.


	2. Contrast

Drifting With the Tides

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Fire is my element. I'm not going to get all poetic about it. Let's be frank, I'm hot tempered, I like things fast and when I want them. I'm impatient and I don't do anything without purpose. I know what I want and I know how to get it.

I'm the kind of person that you see in one of two moods most of the time: happy or angry. There's not much of an in between. And, if I'm honest, I'm a bit of a fox. Yeah, I scheme and plot and I'm devious.

Don't get me wrong, I don't play with people unless they're really asking for it; when I messed with the traitors to the organization that was just Larxene's stupidity. She shouldn't have fallen for such a simple mind game. She spilled the beans without even knowing she had.

Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered following the superior's orders, but I really wanted a heart. Besides, the way the traitors were going was far off the mark. I knew that they were going no where fast.

Ha! Marluxia… The pink haired fool obsessed with roses. The guy was queer I tell you. Then again, who knows? Around here, nothing is normal. We're what are left over…The remnants of something that wasn't even supposed to exist anyway. Kind of depressing, but why beat around the bush? It's the truth, and the truth hurts like hell.

So yeah, you can pretty much assume from the above that I'm blunt and I don't sidestep the facts. What's there is there, and that's that. I call 'em as I see 'em.

But you know what? I'm desperate for something more. There are things I admit I hide. I feel so empty, and it's more than the lack of a heart. I lack purpose, and that's why I put purpose in everything I do. I'm passionate about everything in hopes that the emptiness with sidle away, but so far I'm out of luck. No matter how many opponents I manage to defeat, or how much passion I pour into every little damn thing I do, it means nothing. What I do doesn't mean a goddamn thing, and it's so damn frustrating.

I always feel so heavy, but I hide it. The worst thing I could ever do would be to let people in on my weakness. The other members in the organization don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. Wait, I let my anger get ahead of me. Not everyone. There's Demyx and Roxas. They're the only two who make me feel like maybe I have a heart. Roxas is my favourite spar buddy. We get along fine, and we usually do missions together. Demyx likes to come along, but we know he doesn't like to fight; although, he can kick some serious ass when he's pissed off. I can name a couple times he saved both Roxas and I from certain doom.

Roxas and I have a great connection. I'd do anything for the guy, but my relationship with Demyx is sort of hard to describe. We're pals, and we look out for each other, but our friendship is kind of distant. I admit a lot of this is due to my fear of letting anyone get in any deeper than where I want them to. I harbour a lot of emotions that I prefer not to express. Remember how I said that there's almost no in between? Key word there is 'almost'. There is an in between that no one knows about. Not even Roxas. I hate to say it, but I'm really lonely. I feel like half the reason I don't have purpose it because I don't have a reason for it. I feel cold even though fire is my element; ironic, isn't it? I wield fire, and it burns, but it isn't enough to keep _me_ warm. My affliction is too deep to describe lightly, as much as I wish I could put it simply, I wouldn't do it justice. It's a horrible feeling. It tugs at my insides like invisible demons trying to eat me from the inside out. It feels like the life is drained from me; all my fire gone. I feel so close to death, but it never comes. At night I sit awake staring out into the darkness of the night with my mind in blank. I could sit like that forever if I didn't have missions or interruptions, but I guess its better that I do have interruptions. Otherwise, I might turn to stone for staying in one place without moving over thousands of years. Though, I admit, that kind of future doesn't sound so bad. Becoming a rock would mean good bye to all my troublesome emotions. But I know that's not going to happen, as tempting as it is, I'm just too damn stubborn. I'd never be able to let myself go like that and forgive myself.

My darkest secret? Let me put it like this: I'm a sleeping volcano. Tread carefully, or you might get burned.


	3. Escape

Drifting With the Tides

Drifting With the Tides

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

We were out on a mission in a world I'd never experienced before. It was just Axel and I. Roxas was unable to come because he had been sent on a separate mission.

The world we were in was incredible. Everything here was open fields and calm breezes that caressed our faces gently. The vast grassy plains were heart stopping with dandelions and other wild flowers blooming all along its lengths. My empty chest fluttered at the sight.

It was incredible that we were sent here to find recruits, although I had a feeling that my friend and I would be doing nothing of the sort. This world was uninhabited, and it was our time to simply relax and enjoy what little time we had.

There was a large tree with full branches of leaves not far from where we stood. The sun was beating down on us, and I headed for its protective shade. As expected, Axel didn't follow me. He loves the heat, and he loves the sun. I don't mind it at all, but I wanted a comfortable place to play my sitar.

I sat down under the tree's shade and summoned my instrument. Removing my gloves, I glided my fingers over the strings expertly in a soothing lullaby. It was slow to reflect water swaying with the help of a soft breeze. The tree's leaves danced with the melody gracefully as Axel sat not far ahead of me with his face turned up to the hot sun. He had removed his boots to hang them over the low bank of the stream to cool his feet. I watched him with a gentle smile while still moving my fingers over the strings of my instrument of choice.

"Hey Dem, it doesn't look like there's anyone here for us to recruit." Axel said knowing full well that he was stating the obvious.

"Mmm hmm," I replied wordlessly.

My companion was quiet for a long while allowing me to hear the light breeze adding whispered notes to my stringed solo. It helped the music adopt a new level inconspicuously to any but myself. I clearly heard the difference in my song. It was gratifying to have the wind as my partner for my concerto.

"How long do you think we can be here before we're summoned back to HQ?" Axel asked me absentmindedly.

I considered my answer quietly for a few seconds before responding. "I'd say about an hour and a half. If we go back too late without any signs of a struggle and the dusks tell Xemnas we didn't do a thing then we'll we turned into dusks ourselves."

To a member of the organization, becoming a dusk was as good as death for a Nobody. Dusks were simply peons for the Organization, and were used accordingly. They were nothing more than dogs, go-getters, or errand runners. Worst of all, they were expendable; for every lost dusk there would be 10 more to take its place.

I saw Axel shudder. "A dusk, huh?" He whispered.

I couldn't see his face, but his posture and voice told all. He was afraid; afraid of not finding his heart and losing everything before he'd even begun to really take action. He was letting that train of thought spiral into the worst case scenarios he could imagine.

"What is your favourite colour Axel?" I asked off hand.

"Huh?"

"Your favourite colour."

Light shone off his face as he turned to face me with a bewildered expression gracing his features.

"I have no idea why you're asking me such a random question Dem. And to tell you the truth, I've never thought about it..."

"I have many, but overall I'd have to say my favourite colour is purple."

"Purple... Why?"

"Because it's a mix of blue and red."

Axel scratched his head in confusion still looking at me expecting an explanation.

"I guess when I think about it, I like green." He said when he got none.

"Green is a relaxing colour. It is also one of my favourites. It's the colour of life, of envy and of plenty." I said with my full attention on my sitar.

"Geez, I never thought you could get that much from a colour. Besides, what's the point?"

"You can find out a lot about a person by their favourite things." I said mysteriously.

Axel stared at me blankly for a few minutes and threw his hands up in frustration before turning back to the stream and laying his head back on his crossed arms in the tall grass.

"What will you do when you get your heart back, Axel?"

The red head scoffed. "If I get my heart back."

"There's nothing saying you won't. So imagine what you'll do when you can feel blood pumping through your veins and know that you truly exist."

Axel sat up again and removed his cloak, then his pants before diving into the cold water. He gasped loudly once he surfaced and turned his beautiful face to me.

"I'll feel as much as I can. I'll experience every thrill with a heart. I'll finally know what it's like to have adrenaline pumping through me, I'll be able to feel rage on a whole other level."

"And love?" I enquired.

"Yeah, that too."

I frowned a little. I was expecting more emotion from him, but of course his usual barrier stood tall. All he seemed to care about were extreme thrills.

"Your playing adds the right element to the atmosphere, Dem. I'm feeling great!" He laughed throwing droplets of water up all around him that shone with the sun's reflection. But his glory was short-lived. His expression turned dark. "But in the end... It's all temporary."

I watched fixated with his changes; absorbing every bit of emotion he let slip from his eyes.

"Dem..." He whispered, "have you ever thought about... betraying the Organization?" He watched me from the corner of his eye.

"At the risk of having you kill me on the spot, yes I have." I answered shortly and halted my playing. And my sitar evaporated into the air.

My partner turned to face me with fire in his eyes, and then he smirked.

"So why haven't you left?"

That caught me off guard. There were many reasons. I was no fighter, and I was often regarded as a coward. I wouldn't have stood a chance against the organization had they sent after me. I would have surely been destroyed.

Also, Axel had always been there. He was the only anchor that kept me there. I would have perhaps preferred death to constant nothingness, but Axel gave me a will to live on.

"You would have killed me." I said shrugging casually.

Axel's lips twisted up into a smirk that grew into a grin and then a dry laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to have the upper hand? You are my natural enemy."

"Ah, but you forget that you have much more experience fighting than I do."

My companion smiled. "Fair enough."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"But, y'know... I wouldn't have destroyed you."

My eyes widened as I felt a rush of imagined adrenaline rush to my head. I stood from my place, removed my cloak and pants also to join Axel in the cool water. My body tingled joyously as it was submerged in its element.

"And what would you have done?" I asked easily.

"I'd have gone with you." As I turned to look at him, he was facing the sun with a hand shielding his eyes from the glare.

"The sky is so clear..." I said absentmindedly.

"And imagine how much more sky there is to see out there." Axel added. And I felt a wet hand on my shoulder. I lowered my eyes to his.

"Demyx, let's leave all this BS behind. Let's leave the Organization and run. The hell with what they send, with both of us on the look-out, we can't lose."

I gave him a wide smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Great! But then, there's Roxas too..." Axel said thoughtfully.

"We can easily locate him and ask him to come with us." I said reassuringly. "He won't refuse. He's been talking about leaving the Organization long before now."

Axel nodded. "Alright then, we have our plan. I can only wonder what the Organization with do without their precious bouncer." He said this with an amused expression; apparently imagining another member complaining about the extra duty.

"Let's be off then my dear Axel." I said with an undertone he was too dense to interpret. He still caught the 'dear' part though.

"Yes let's, dear Demyx." He said with a grin and climbed out of the water to dress with me at his heels.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. A New World

Drifting with the Tides

Chapter Four

IMPORTANT:

AN: ok, this is a trial chapter... I don't know how much I like the direction it's taken... It went... Meh. So I'll post this simply to see the feed back I receive. We'll see which way this story turns. Please let me know.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH r any of the characters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-. -.-.- .-. -.-. -.- .-.-. -. -. - .- . - .- . -. - . - .- - . -. - .- . -. - . -. - . - -. - . -. - . - .--.-.-.-

Oh yeah! Was I pumped! Demyx agreed to leave the Organization with me, and I was sure Roxas wouldn't be far behind. All that was left was to tell Roxas our plans.

Dem and I returned to HQ with an uncharacteristic skip in our step. It was always those times that made me feel like I had a heart already.

I realized I didn't need the Organization to get my heart back. Demyx and I would be able to find our own way without all the confusion from Xemnas. The guy was an old kook anyway.

Once Dem and I reported in letting the old man know that we'd found nothing and reporting "all" our activities, we headed for the lounge in my quarters of the building. When we got there I threw myself on a black leather couch and landed with a puff of air from the cushions beneath me. Demyx let himself fall on my stomach.

"Ya jerk, you may be skinny, but my stomach isn't made for sitting on by any matter of weight." I complained and shoved him off onto the ground. He went down with a groan in protest.

"I'm delicate. You have to treat me like glass or else I'll break." He said holding his right hand delicately.

We looked at each other and started laughing. We were both excited about leaving. We didn't need any planning ahead. We were nobodies after all. We didn't need food, clothes, or anything else. We could just go. All we needed was a little strategy, and our sense of adventure would take care of the rest.

"How long do you think it'll take Roxas to get back?" I asked absently.

"Not long, but there was something odd about him this morning; when he set off, he was acting like it would be a long time before I saw him again."

When I thought about it, Dem was right. Roxas was acting awfully chummy the last day or so. He was joking around more often and spending more time with us than usual. He even hauled me along for a mission that he could have taken with his hands tied behind his back.

"Do you think...?" I whispered.

"I have my suspicions." My partner answered nodding.

I admit I was bummed, if not a bit pissed. Roxas and I were best friends. I would have thought that the first person he'd tell would have been me. But then, I guessed he didn't want me getting in trouble. That was another thing I liked about Roxas; he was always trying to think about everyone else before he thought about himself. It probably had something to do with being Sora's nobody.

"Well, we'll wait here for a couple nights and if he's not back, that's our cue to get lost. Heck, we could even say we're going out to hunt him down. That would keep the old man off our tracks for a couple weeks at least. We'd have a head start."

Demyx watched me with excited eyes that were loud with emotion. "I can't wait!"

Well, those two days came and went. Sure enough a meeting was called about Roxas. I was immediately hired for the extermination, as I had expected. I made it sound like I was going to need help beating Roxas, so I volunteered Dem to come along. Xemnas bit the bait and we were off immediately. Technically we were going to carry out half our orders. We'd find Roxas; we just didn't intend to destroy him.

We arrived first in an ancient Mayan civilization. Dem and I thought it would be the perfect place to start our freedom, plus we'd plan out our search for Roxas. Assuming he was after Sora, we were probably not that close to him, but heck! We were free. It wasn't like we had too much to worry about.

Dem and I stepped out of our portals into a wide and decorated room. The walls had gold you could pluck from the very walls. I wasn't exactly interested, but the aesthetic aspect was appreciated.

My musings were distracted by rising voices behind me. I turned to find two men in their mid-twenties clinging to each other and pointing at us with quivering fingers.

"Who... Who are you?!" The blond with green eyes demanded. His shaking voice sorta took away from his intended effect.

"I'm Axel. Keep that in mind." I said smirking.

"Demyx; pleased to meet you." My partner said pleasantly.

The men jumped away from each other and posed to look threatening with their chests puffed out and their arms folded.

"I'm Miguel, and this is Tulio." The blond spoke in a commanding tone that made me want to laugh. "We're the Gods of this city."

"Gods?!" I scoffed. "I'm a whole lot closer to a God than you are, and I don't even exist!"

Miguel's face was a mix of confusion and indignant defiance. Tulio's, the tall, extremely thin guy with black curly hair and blue eyes, looked like he was ready to jet out of there.

"What do you want?" Tulio asked evenly now.

I heard Dem laugh to my right. "If you think we're here to break up your scam, you can rest easy."

"Scam? What scam? There's no scam..." the blond paused when he noticed the whole room was quiet. "Ok, fine, but why are you here then?"

"We're looking for adventure." I answered with a sincere grin.

Miguel and Tulio exchanged a worried glance. "What kind of adventure?" Tulio asked.

"We just want to see new worlds. We're not after riches." Demyx explained, and there was an obvious relaxation about the two before us.

"Well, that's a relief." Miguel said with a friendly smile. "But how come you guys stepped out of that black swirly thing?"

Dem and I exchanged a smile.

"We're what you call nobodies. We're shadows of people that lost their hearts and got them back. Don't ask me to explain further, it's too complicated. But that allows us to travel through portals. It's just one of the perks." I explained with a shrug.

"Uh huh..." Tulio said unsure.

"Okay then!" Miguel suddenly said in an awfully chipper tone. "If you're looking for adventure, then I could show you around El Dorado."

His friend jumped ahead of him like a barrier. "Are you crazy?! They just accepted we're the Gods. We have to play it low."

The blond rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. Just let me show them around. If I'm a God, then the people should believe me if I say these two are just servants come from above."

"Servants?" I growled.

Miguel patted me on the back with a sincere smile. "It's just to keep you clear for being around here. It's not literal. So don't worry!"

I liked this guy.

Tulio threw his hands in the air exasperated. "Fine, go get yourself killed then!" And he stomped off towards the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest and pouting. Miguel gave Dem and I an apologetic smile and ushered us out the other way.

"We'll be back soon. Feel free to join us later though." The blond called back to his partner.

As soon as our eyes swept over the valley below us, we were breath-taken. It was a majestic sight. There were pyramids and houses built of pure gold. There was a river snaking below with exotic fish the size of whales. The water reflected the glowing shine of the gold creating a heavenly ambience I was only too eager to discover more of.

"That's only the beginning." Miguel said and beckoned us to follow him.

That afternoon will always be present in my mind. We rode on the back of a giant turtle with some local soldiers who treated us with more respect than we'd had in a life-time. We danced with the people in the streets. I had kids all over me. A little girl was on my shoulders, and two boys hanging off my arms. Demyx was just as much an attraction as I was with children dancing as he strummed a jig on his sitar. Miguel joined in with a home-made mandolin.

Our guide amazed us further with bird-feeding, but the birds were no where near what I'd ever seen. They were giants and their plumage came in every possible color I could have possibly imagined. And the grand finale was spinning by our ankles on a traditional ride that the people would often use for amusement. Demyx wasn't so keen about the ride, but I talked him into it. He didn't regret it later.

Miguel, Demyx and I were walking across a long field laughing full-heartedly.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed. "You're a good man Miguel."

"The first time I did those things I was thrilled too, so I can relate." Our guide explained with a wide smile.

"I'm glad you were here to greet us. I don't know if the locals would have been as accommodating had it just been Axel and I." Dem said smiling too.

The blond shrugged. "It was my pleasure."

I looked up to see some kids playing ball. They smiled at us and kicked it to us to include us in the game. Dem, Miguel and I jumped right in. We were well-matched with the kids, and having a great time.

Suddenly we heard quick foot steps coming towards us and a familiar voice call out. "Miguel!"

It was Tulio. He reached us panting, and behind him was one hot girl. Her face was round with big brown eyes, full lips, a small nose, big hips and a small waist. Wow.

"Miguel, we gotta get out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"The high priest is nuts! He's talking blood!"

Then a booming voice sounded from above us and we all turned to see a dark-skinned man with a big hooked nose and a thick black pony tail with his arms spread wide over his head.

"The Gods shouldn't be playing ball like this!"

"Well exactly!" Tulio seemed to say automatically.

"THIS is how the Gods should play ball!"

A shell was blown into to create the sound of a trumpet and the ground shook with the running foot falls of 6 heavy men who stopped before us.

Tulio slapped his hand to his forehead and glared sideways at us.

"Well don't blame us!" Miguel cried.

"I blame you..." Tulio said leaning in menacingly.

Suddenly the voice was right next to us.

"Sure the Gods would prefer a proper challenge; the Gods and their servants against 6 of our finest players." The guy looked crazy with delight.

"Umm, Zekyl Kahn..." Tulio tried to no avail to call the man's attention as he walked off and grabbed a ball from a basket by the high wall.

"What exactly is the point of this game?" Tulio hissed through clenched teeth.

"You have to get the ball through the hoop." The hottie said beside me.

"What hoop?!"

"THAT hoop..." And the girl pointed upwards where all eyes followed to land on a hoop that was only a little wider than the ball we were supposed to play with.

"YOU GOTTE BE KIDDING!" I yelled. "This is gonna be impossible!"

Demyx's mouth was hanging open hopelessly slouched in defeat.

"PLAY BALL!"

"WHAT?!"

The ball was thrown into play by one of our opponents and nearly took Tulio's head off. Had he not ducked...

"Uhh, my Lords... I believe you were supposed to put the ball... Into play..." Zekyl advised from his post.

"Yeah, of course. I was just demonstrating the first avoidance manoeuvre." Tulio said awkwardly and shot us all a death glare.


End file.
